A present for you!
by Simmering-Tofu
Summary: Nejten- With trouble decorating Christmas trees and planning how to murder males who gave presents to Tenten, Neji has a lot on his mind. He just can’t figure out what to give to Tenten. Neji seeks help from our favorite Konoha boy. Merry Xmas!


**When I looked at my calendar I nearly panicked when I saw how fast Christmas had past and I still haven't finished the story! I was on vacation so it delayed the posting of this story. XD**

**It was a great year, and to premier my story Katabasis, (which I've already written four chapters) I decided to write a Nejten one shot!**

**

* * *

**

"But Tenten! That's not how you decorate a Christmas tree!" Neji's index finger jabbed accusingly at the said Christmas tree.

"Why not?" Tenten snapped. "Lee said, start quote, decorate the Christmas tree with shiny things that will remind us of our youth, end quote."

"But I'm sure he didn't mean this," Neji said, trying not to hurt Tenten's feelings.

It was something he did often this week. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't said anything about her Christmas present yet.

He needed something special for his special someone.

_Ah the cheesiness__ to it._

Neji glared at the Christmas tree, wondering if it was the thing that caused him to draw up a blank whenever he tried to figure out Tenten's Christmas present.

'The thing' glared back at him, all sorts of sharp projectiles hung ominously on the Christmas tree. Tenten, with a festive flair wedged a windmill shuriken for the star on top of the Christmas tree.

Tenten pouted as she flounced onto the couch in Gai's living room.

"Seriously what kind of retard would hang weapons as Christmas decorations?"

'Then what do people generally put on their trees?" Tenten said her eyes scrutinizing her choice of decorations on the tree.

"How the heck should I know?"

xXx

There was a click signaling a door being opened and the Green Beast of Konoha walked into the living room.

"Where the heck were you guys? DID YOU REALIZE IT IS NOT YOUTHFUL FOR PEOPLE TO RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE LOOKING FOR YOU?" Lee said, panting slightly.

"Lee," Tenten and Neji said with unpracticed unison, "what do NORMAL people put on their Christmas trees?"

"Hm, that depends," Lee said pondering, "are we talking about traditional trees or new style trees?"

"Traditional?" Tenten pondered.

"Well, you need stuff like tinsel, hanging decorations, a star on top of the tree and of course the presents underneath!" Lee exclaimed as if everyone knew this.

Normal people probably did. Unfortunately Tenten and Neji were anything but normal.

"Uh," Neji said, "are there any pre-decorated Christmas tree we can purchase for the sake of our convenience?"

Tenten coughed under her breath, "Robot."

Lee looked suitably bamboozled, "I have a catalog that shows what a Christmas tree should look like?"

"That would be adequate." Neji replied.

Lee threw a Christmas magazine over, "There," he pointed at the flamboyantly decorated Christmas tree.

_0% match._ Neji thought as he scanned the Christmas tree in front of him and the one in the magazine.

"Come one Tenten," Neji said, thoughtlessly grabbing her hand. "We need to do some serious Christmas shopping."

xXx

"Has anyone given you any Christmas presents?" Neji attempted to keep his tone casual. He failed epically. "Any boys?" Neji pressed, exposing his motive.

"Yeah," Tenten said, "Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai and of course Lee, since teammates always give each others presents."

Neji's hit list suddenly had four more entries.

_Hn how could I kill Uzumaki? Never wanted him around, always making Hinata faint. Yes that's why I want to get rid of him. No other reason at all. Heh. _

_Since he's so in love with ramen.... Then maybe he should die with it. How much poison do you need to kill a person??_

_xXx  
_

"Hn," Neji observed, "according to my observations tinsel is needed to successfully decorate a Christmas tree."

Neji picked the shiny 'thing' with obvious distaste, "Christmas is too flamboyant and _sparkly._" he shivered as he picked it up between two fingers and haggled the shop keeper for a lower price.

"Neji, I think we need some 'bobbles' that Lee insisted that we must have." Tenten said pointing to the colored balls.

"How many do we need?" Neji pondered, "would one be sufficient?"

"I think so," Tenten said hesitantly.

Tenten went over to the counter and purchased a single bobble.

"Merry Christmas, young lady; here is your Christmas gift." the shopkeeper said pleasantly.

"You give freebies on Christmas day?" Tenten asked eagerly.

_Ever the miser..._

"Of course, it is to show our appreciation to our customers." the shopkeeper waved his hand around as he talked.

"Yeah, only _bastards_ don't give presents to people on Christmas day." For some reason Tenten stared at Neji.

Neji looked away.

Tenten glared at Neji.

Neji shifted 180 degrees and had his back facing Tenten.

Tenten glared even harder at Neji.

The shopkeeper shuffled uncomfortably.

"Uh. Merry Christmas!" he said feebly trying to break the ice.

xXx

"Hmm," Tenten mused, "according to the shopping list Lee gave us, we need 'deer antler headbands'."

"Deer antler headbands?" Neji said with a hint of disbelief and amusement in his voice, "whatever would we need those for?"

"Anyways, if it's deer we want the only place to go is the Nara shop." Tenten said.

-

"How do these look on me?" Tenten smiled at Neji wearing a antler headband.

_REALLY cute._

"Butt ugly." Neji said stoically.

She smiled nicely back at Neji and told him that he would look twice as ridiculous as she did if he wore the antlers on his head.

-

"That's $14.95," Shikamaru said with lack of interest or motivation."Thank you," he said when Neji gave him the right amount of money.

"Ne, Shikamaru-kun, thanks for the present you gave me." Tenten beamed, "it's really useful."

"No problem," the lazy prodigy sighed, "it seemed like you would have liked and needed it."

_Shikamaru, kill... It'd be easy, he wouldn't bother to struggle. Maybe drown I'll drown him with the toilet bowl_...

"Have a nice day." he said with an obligated tone as Neji and Tenten strolled out of the shop.

xXx

"Neji," Tenten said, "do you plan to give me a present?"

Neji looked away, "Yes I think so, I'll give it to you when I'm ready."

"Ne, Neji. Do you mind if you accompany me while I drop this gift off at Sai's house?"

_Sai?!_

"Sure." Neji said with uncharacteristic blood lust.

-

"Greetings," Sai bowed stiffly.

"Uh, hi." Tenten said unsure on how to reply.

"What business do you want with me?"

"I came to give you a Christmas present?"

"A present? Ah yes, I recall what it is now. A gift to people you are please with or have a special liking for."

"Here you go," Tenten said, "I ah... need to go now."

_Killing Sai is not a simple task, he was after in the ANBU. Perhaps I could bash his head in with one of those 'How To Make Friends' books he always reads? Or should i skewer him with his own paintbrush??_

xXx

"What am I going to give to Tenten?" Neji nearly screamed in frustration.

Neji looked up, "I need help, help from people that also have to hold their 'stoic reputation'."

Without another thought Neji headed over to the direction of the Uchiha manor.

-

Neji hesitantly rang the doorbell, a few seconds later the door opened.

"Come in, Sak- Oh, it's you Hyuuga," Sasuke's tone hardened on the last word. Neji took a small step back, was he intruding something?

"I need advise?" he said shyly.

Uchiha smirked.

"Well the problem is, I don't know what to give to Tenten, she's ah _special."_ Neji said inviting himself in.

The Uchiha smirked, "Hn."

"And thus I'm completely stumped on what to give to her," Neji sighed, he wondered why he was telling his life story to the Uchiha prodigy.

"I don't want to seem TOO impersonal, but I don't want her to know that I took TOO much time in picking her present…"

"Hn," the male sitting next to him was no longer listening.

_Who said genii had long attention spans?_

"Have you finished telling me your sob story?" Sasuke said, glaring at the Hyuuga. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Like waiting for Sakura to come over to your house?" Neji could not resist the jibe.

The Uchiha only scowled more.

"Well what did you give to Sakura?"

Sasuke gave Neji his trademark glare that made every female swoon. "It's none of your business."

"I'll call you Sasuke-sama the whole day."

"Make it the whole year."

Neji groaned, luckily the next year wasn't a leap year. "Deal."

The two males shook hands.

"I brought her a necklace," Sasuke said smugly, "she's been eying it for a while now."

"So basically something she wants." Neji clarified.

"Yes, now say thank you to Sasuke-sama." If Sasuke had been less stoic and emo he would have had smiled.

Neji resisted the urge to throw a punch in his face.

After expressing his 'gratitude' Neji stormed out of the house.

xXx

While still sulky about having to address his rival 'sama'; Neji was enlightened. He knew exactly the thing to give her; in actual fact he had already given it to her before, but he had done it discreetly and she seemed to not have noticed. This year he was going to give it to her properly. He wandered across to the market stalls and brought a pad of origami paper.

xXx

_Christmas Day_

Tenten woke up happily until she realized something that made the smile on her mouth turn upside down.

Neji had still not given her his present.

She got dressed and was ready to storm out of her house when she noticed a huge box right in front of her doorstep.

Hastily she carried the box inside and began to strip the box of it's wrappings, whatever the present was; it was surprising light for it's size.

Tenten pushed the box lid over to reveal a ton of paper shurikens, in the middle resting above all of the shuriken was an origami heart.

Tenten took the heart out of the box and read the underside of it.

_I gave this to you many years ago but you didn't seem to notice. Therefore I'm giving it to you again._

_This year I am giving you my heart for Christmas. _

_I hope you like it.

* * *

_

**The end. Review if you liked the story. **


End file.
